


Tomorrow

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Original Work, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, fluff with so much fluff, gift!!!, no angst just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: This is the gift for my star :)





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ARadioHostNamedPidgeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARadioHostNamedPidgeon/gifts).

> ;) <3

“...Patton?” Logan asked, running their hands through Patton’s hair. “I...I have something to tell you.”

“You can tell me anything, Lo.” Patton whispered back, squeezing Logan. “I...actually have something to tell you too. You first though.”

“I...I think I'm non-binary.” Logan whispered, pressing their face into Patton’s hair. “I use they/them pronouns.”

“Oh you do?” Patton looked up. “Why didn't you tell me sooner? I never wanted to misgender you!”

“I was worried about how you’d react.” Was Logan’s reply. “What did you want to say?”

“I...actually think that..I'm trans.” Patton muttered. “A girl.”

“Oh?” Logan smiled at  him  her. “I can take you clothes shopping, if you want?”

“Oh yes!” she grinned. “Oh...and uh, I think I want to change my name…”

“Whatever name you picked out, I'm sure it suits you perfectly.”

“I like the name Fox.” she said. “What do you think?”

“I love it.” They hugged Fox closer and she hugged back. “Tomorrow, okay? We can go broke at the mall and eat ice cream all the way home.”

“Yes!” She said, muffled by their shoulder. “Thank you, thank you. This is what I’ve always dreamed of happening!”

“I have too.” Logan smiled down at her. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ;) <3


End file.
